And The Clock Struck 12
by TeardropsOfDeath
Summary: Lili (Lichtenstein) was saved by Vashe (Switzerland) when she was close to the brink of blinking out like she had not existed. She thinks of him as her saviour and gains feelings for her 'brother' as they have called themselves for years. (This is a songfic of 'Brick By Boring Brick' by Paramore)


_**"She lives in a fairy tale**_

**_Somewhere to far for us to find_**

**_Forgotten the taste of metal_**

**_The world she's left behind" _**

Lili walked slowly down the street with her sopping wet cloths dripping quietly on the street. She stumbled and fell against a brick wall.

"O-Oh crud...what am I t-to do?" She mumbled tiredly to herself as she began to sob painfully. She curled up on the dirty alley way and closed her eyes gently.

"The depression has left my home and everything around it in tatters, theres not even enough food to eat...I'm so afraid..."

Her voice was quaking as she tried to talk. She shivered opening her eyes then saw black rimming her eyes and knew she was going to pass out again, maybe for good...

"Vell at least it can't get any better...oh who am I kidding? This is the end for me...I just wish I could stay a country for a while longer..." She uttered weakly as her eyes closed again.

Vashes boots plodded wettly against the stone tile, he stopped and blinked the rain put of his eyes as he saw a huddled form of a girl, she looked hurt, he frowned and knelt down next to her.

"Hey you alright? You know its raining right?"

His calm voice made her open her eyes blearily and blinked at him, she was mezmerized by the boy in front of her, the rain began to settle down as she slumped against the stranger.

"H-Hey stay avake!" He called waving a hand in front of her eyes. "Shit" he cussed and picked her up. She was surprisingly light, to light for how old she looked, he ranto his country and house.

**_"Now she's ripping wings off of butterflies_**

**_Keep your feet on the ground and your head in the clouds"_**

Lili sliced through the cornsilk blond braid and let it fall to the ground. She was styling her hair like her big Bruder's hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly.

She loved her big bruder no matter what he did. She would always stay by him and follow no mattet what he asked. They were the perfect 'siblings' they never once fought. She always felt indebited to him for saving her life.

She smiled and stepped back nodding breifly to herself and ran downstairs. She stopped suddenly as she rounded the corner and saw something that broke her heart.

There was her big Bruder standing against the cupbored. He was being pressed against it by Austria. Her eyes stung with the betrayle of tears, she slowly stumbled back with her hands over her mouth to stop the scream of pain and heat break that she wanted to let out.

She had told Austria along time ago that sje had feelings for Vash, he had smiled at her and patted her shoulder comfortingly. Now that she remebered there had been a slight spark in his eyes as she had told him.

She sniffled and curled up on her bed hiding underneath the blankets, "I hate them...I hate them all..." she muttered bitterly to herself. She shivered uncontroablly as she began to sob.

_**"So one day he found her crying**_

_**Coiled up on the dirty ground**_

_**Her prince finally came to save her**_

_**And the rest you can figure out**_

_**But it was a trick**_

_**And the clock struck twelve**_

_**Well make sure to build your house brick by brick**_

_**Or the wolfs gonna blow it down"**_

She had thought that Vash would be her love. He had rescued her and he had seemed to love her. But he had only loved her as a sister and nothing else, her heart had been broken for the first time ever. And it hurt.

_**"Go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle" **_

_**Ok. So this is my first song-fic fanfiction. I dunno how it turned out. I am now accepting requests to do hetalia fanfic pairings. Please review this and tell me what you thought of it. Thankies! So and the bold and italic are lyrics of the song. The song is Brick by boring brick: it is by Paramore, well thanks!**_


End file.
